


Day Five - Kissing

by SandraMG



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge - Shevine [5]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, ain't nobody got time for that, cheek kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five favourite types of kissing according to Adam and Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Five - Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> The 31 Day OTP Challenge has been undertaken by myself and other Shevine writers to try and generate more content into the fandom, and personally get back into writing for the fandom after a too long hiatus.
> 
> Disclaimer, as always: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

**1\. Forehead**

            It comes easier to Blake than Adam, him being taller and basically just has to move forward and kiss him, sweet and soft and almost protective. Adam has to be more creative about it, pull Blake’s head down further than he’s expecting, or sneak up on him while he’s sitting down.

            One of his exes used to say they felt patronized when a guy kissed his forehead, that it wasn’t romantic and, according to something they read online, actually implied the desire to keep one’s distance rather than increase intimacy. Adam disagrees; it’s one of the kisses they can actually get away with in public because of who they are. He doesn’t think it’s patronizing when Blake slings an arm around his shoulder and, as Adam nuzzles further into Blake’s body, plants a kiss there. When he goes over to Blake’s chair on set and holds his face in his hands while he bends down to kiss him there, Blake’s smile says it all.

            The forehead kiss doesn’t create distance between them; it was the first thing to bring them closer together.

 

            **2\. Cheek**

            They get away with it so much that Adam is starting to wonder if anyone has guessed. Every time they walk out onstage to greet the audience, Blake pulls him in, sometimes wraps his arms around his shoulders, sometimes grabs his face and cradles it before planting a huge kiss on his cheek. He goes closer to the lips sometimes, depending on how dangerous he wants to be, but every night, it’s a series of kisses, seemingly innocent, on his cheeks. Adam isn’t pretending to be grossed out, he is; Blake makes the kisses extra sloppy, with way too much saliva. The makeup artists hate him for it, but he still does it every. Single. Night.

            When they’re together later, sheets tangled around their legs and Adam tells him again how dumb he’s being kissing him like that on set, Blake only laughs, and leans in again.

 

            **3\. Neck**

            They can’t help it sometimes, and they’re usually so, so careful, but sometimes Adam will find himself unceremoniously pressed into a dark, dusty corner backstage, or they commandeer one of the cable closets – although the last time they knocked a few things out and caused a two hour delay, so they mostly stay away from technology now – and they just go to town on each other.

            Blake is the instigator this time and it’s more than kissing, it’s an abuse on Adam’s poor neck. Blake’s an all-over kisser – he usually doesn’t focus his attention on a specific area for too long unless provoked. Adam racks his brain for something he might have said or done to warrant a neck assault but nothing comes to mind – probably owing more to the necking than Adam’s brain power.

            “God, Blake,” Adam whispers; they’re just barely hidden behind the curtains leading towards wardrobe and honestly it’s the most visible they’ve ever been. Adam’s breath is coming fast and quick between his words. “You have to stop, we should get back out there before someone comes looking.”

            “Let ‘em look,” Blake growls and jesus what’s gotten into him? He sucks on Adam’s skin aggressively, even licks a stripe up Adam’s neck, along his jaw and back to his mouth. It’s filthy, and amazing.           

            “I can’t stand sittin’ across the set from you,” Blake whispers nuzzling Adam’s neck again. _Going in for the kill_ , Adam thinks. “I just want to walk over and kiss you all the damn time.”

            “You should,” Adam laughs breathily. “The fans would love it.”

            “Nobody knows,” Blake says, and its dark, and serious, and Adam’s not laughing anymore. “Nobody knows about us and it’s killing me.”

            Adam swallows hard. “We’ve talked about this…”

            “I know,” Blake says, resting his head on Adam’s shoulder. “And I don’t want them to know either. But I want them to know you’re mine.”

            And suddenly the red marks creeping up Adam’s neck, the ones he loves and hates because it means sweaters in a hot studio, make a lot more sense, and are a lot more precious.

 

            **4\. Thighs**

            Their sheets are draped haphazardly on the bed and on the floor. Every inch of Blake’s body feels like fire to the touch and Adam knows he’s falling apart. Grinning, he takes him in his mouth again, deeper than last time and glances up, catches sight of Blake watching him, like he always watches when he’s close. Adam speeds up and it isn’t long before Blake is groaning out his name like a prayer and a curse, ruffling the hair on Adam’s head as he holds him there.

            Adam watches him come down from the high; afterglow Blake is quite possibly his favorite Blake. He kisses a line along Blake’s thighs, alternating legs, occasionally marking them, grinning at the thought of the bruise it will develop into later.

            Blake’s fingers find their way back into his hair, tangling and petting in the way that makes Adam so happy,

            This is them, at their core – unrestrained, understanding, and impossibly loving.

 

            **5\. Lips**

            Their first kiss was at Blake’s ranch, the result of two tension ridden weeks culminating in a rough, passionate kiss somewhere between the barn and the woods. They hadn’t managed to hunt anything that day.

            Their second kiss had been in LA, at Adam’s house, Blake taking refuge there while they figured out exactly what was going on with them. Adam will never forget the look on Blake’s face when he leaned in to kiss him, softly, scared. He could taste the salt from his tears on his lips.

            After the third, fourth, and fifth kisses, they don’t lose their significance just because they’re more frequent. They actually kiss a lot in public for a secret couple, but never the right kind of kiss. It’s never on the lips. The lips are dangerous. It never happens for the audience because it would be a gag. Nothing about them is that cheap.

            When they do kiss, it’s how they know they’re in the right place. Blake will start with a peck, and then go back for another, deeper, kiss. Adam is more possessive from the start, and transitions to something sweeter. They pull each other in different directions and always end up together, satisfied, spent.

            When they come home from being on tour, the other greets them at the door, and it’s the clichéd separated lovers kiss – there might as well be music swelling in the background as Adam runs to jump Blake in the driveway, their kiss more tongue than lips if they’re honest.

            When they have a rare break from commitments and don’t bother shaving, the kisses are scratchy, rough, but ot as bad as when one of them shaves and the other doesn’t – Adam, who fluctuates more between shaven and not, will get awful beard burn when Blake kisses him.

            Because of who they are, it matters where and when, but it doesn’t matter how; every kiss is as good as the last.

           

           


End file.
